Última Noche
by Euni-chan
Summary: La última noche de Viktor Krum en Hogwarts despues del torneo de los magos. Una nota, un regalo de parte de Hermione...


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_M_". Para mayores, si eres menor de 17 años no lo leas, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Advertencias:** Es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja así que no sé distinguir entre el occ y el cannon. Quedan advertidos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"**Última Noche"**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_En frente del sauce boxeador a las 12:00._

_Procura no ser visto._

_H.G._

Viktor se quedó mirando el amarillento pergamino con la boca abierta, lo releyó alrededor de ocho veces y aún así no encontraba explicación por la cual Hermione le hubiera citado en ese lugar y menos a esa hora. A Krum se le había acabado el tiempo en Inglaterra y ya la hora de volver a su país se acercaba lenta e implacablemente.

En cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiese importado tener que abandonar una escuela y un país que no eran los suyos, pero esta vez era completamente diferente a las anteriores por muchas razones: había participado en un torneo donde usualmente competían tres magos y, justo ese año en extrañas circunstancias había sido cuatro; había sido uno de los peores concursantes –tomando en cuenta que la persona que ocupaba el último lugar del 'podio' era una joven francesa bastante sifrina y remilgada que temía romperse las uñas y dañarse el cabello en las pruebas-; durante la última prueba había sido víctima de un potente maleficio y uno de los contendientes había perdido la vida en esa prueba a manos de –según el famoso Harry Potter- el Innombrable Lord Voldemort; Y se había enamorado…

La brisa proveniente de la rivera del lago acarició las facciones del Buscador y éste cerró los ojos ante la caricia, imaginando que eran las manos de una chica de cabellos castaños y cálida sonrisa las que acariciaban su rostro.

_Basta, Krum. Acaba de cumplir quince años… _Se reprendió mentalmente intentando apartar los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y que él no debería siquiera ser capaz de pensar por respeto a ella y a la educación que su madre se había esforzado en darle. Su madre le mataría si supiera que estaba absolutamente idiotizado por una chica tres años menor que él. Bueno, no lo mataría por eso, le mataría si llegase a enterarse que el soñaba –sin querer obviamente- todas las noches con el cuerpo desnudo de la chica bajo el suyo.

—Herrmione… -murmuró el muchacho mientras en su cabeza se dibujaba el rostro de la mencionada. Sus ojos marrones, sus rizos, su sonrisa auténtica, el brillo de inteligencia en su mirada…

La Gryffindor lo había atrapado, ella no era una modelo de "Corazón de Bruja" pero para Viktor era perfecta. A él no le importaba que ella no fuese una bruja de sangre pura, le traía sin cuidado todo lo que los demás pudieran pensar porque por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado de verdad. Ella no era la típica chica de quince años que andaba de un lado a otro con las hormonas alborotadas y sacándole fiesta a todo muchacho que se le pusiera al frente, ella era diferente; Hermione Granger era madura, lista, divertida y no estaba con él por ser un famoso jugador de Quidditch, no. Ella era de las pocas, poquísimas personas en el mundo que en lugar de ver al famoso Halcón Búlgaro, veía a Viktor Krum un muchacho algo huraño sí, pero capaz de dar la vida por la gente que amaba.

—_Si estuvieras en Hogwarts – le había dicho ella una vez en la biblioteca- estoy segura que hubieses sido sorteado en Gryffindor._

— _¿Por qué? _

— _Porque eres muy leal y valiente Viktor- había contestado risueña mientras cerraba las gruesas y viejas tapas de un libro de encantamientos._

— _Si es por lo de ese Malfoy, créeme que hubiese querido hacer más que amenazarle. No sé que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si no me hubieses detenido – el muchacho apretó los puños en un intento de contener la ira- Así no se trata a una dama… No me gustó parra nada que te llamase de 'esa' manera. _

— _De todos modos, él es así. Su familia está obsesionada con la pureza de sangre y por consiguiente él también – murmuró la castaña tras soltar un bufido- Y si no hubieses estado allí igual me las hubiera arreglado para darle una lección._

— _Pues que ni se le ocurra volver a hacerlo delante de mí. No quiero que nadie te trate mal.- los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron directo al búlgaro y por un momento él creyó ver como los orbes marrones de la muchacha resplandecían como estrellas en una noche oscura._

— _De todos modos, Viktor – continuó ella levantándose de la silla- ha sido un gesto muy dulce de tu parte. Gracias por defenderme del hurón. – dicho esto la muchacha le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de salir a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Él solo pasó su mano por la mejilla besada, aún sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo…_

Y ahora debía irse de ese colegio, de ese país sin saber a ciencia cierta si la volvería a ver alguna vez; sintiéndose un completo idiota por enamorarse de una mujer que vivía increíblemente lejos de él y al mismo tiempo creyéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por encontrarla.

Viktor volvió su mirada al trozo de pergamino que aún sostenía en la mano y decidió que no importaba la razón por la que Hermione quería verlo, para él sus deseos eran órdenes y como órdenes que eran, debían cumplirse de inmediato y sin protestar.

Con mirada decidida y paso firme el búlgaro se encaminó hacia la cubierta de su barco mirando los rayos del sol tornarse dorados con la cercanía del anochecer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las doce en punto de la noche y Viktor estaba al frente del 'dormido' sauce boxeador, a una distancia prudencial de la planta, obviamente. Si algo le había enseñado Durmstrang era que frente a cualquier ser vivo potencialmente violento se debía guardar una distancia prudencial para que, si éste despierta e intenta atacarte puedas tener tiempo de defenderte o huir.

— ¡Hey, Viktor!- llamó una suave voz que el muchacho reconoció rápidamente como la de Hermione.

Viktor giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha y mientras se acercaba a él doblaba con cuidado una capa oscura.

— ¿De dónde saliste? – le preguntó por todo saludo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para casi rozarse.

— De por allí. Es una larga historia. ¿alguien te vio venir hasta aquí?

— No. Todos estaban en la cama. – el muchacho se rascó la cabeza pensando en cómo formular la pregunta que le pasaba por la cabeza desde que había recibido la lechuza con el pergamino esta tarde, sin parecer brusco. — Eh... Herrmione ¿Para qué me citaste aquí a esta hora? – la aludida se sonrojó hasta el punto de pasar por un tomate muy grande.

— Es algo muy difícil de explicar- contestó Granger finalmente- Mejor te lo muestro. Sígueme.

Viktor la obedeció y la siguió hasta un punto cerca del árbol. Hermione dio un golpe de varita en el nudo que tenía el sauce boxeador en su tronco y éste dio paso a un pequeño agujero donde ella se metió, al entrar tras ella Viktor se mantuvo en silencio tratando de descifrar a donde llevaba ese pasadizo y por qué Hermione lo traía allí a esas horas de la madrugada. El pasadizo era largo, húmedo, oscuro e incómodo. Justo cuando Viktor se estaba cansando de caminar llegaron a una abertura, al avanzar unos metros más ambos jóvenes se hallaron en una estancia bastante oscura pero, a juzgar por lo poco que podía ver, el búlgaro creyó que era una casa abandonada… _O un cuartel de duelo_. Pensó al tropezarse con varios trozos de madera repartidos por el piso.

Hermione murmuró un hechizo en voz tan queda que Viktor no alcanzó a oírlo pero en cuestión de segundos la habitación estuvo iluminada tenuemente por unas pocas velas frotantes, las paredes estaban de un color claro, el piso no tenía ningún rastro de objeto alguno y, en medio de la estancia una cama grande y mullida.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó boquiabierto y sorprendido de que una estudiante de cuarto año pudiera hacer esa clase de conjuros.

— Investigué bastante y di con este hechizo, lo he estado practicando desde la prueba del lago- contestó ella mirándole con los ojos brillantes y un fuerte sonrojo en la cara- ¿recuerdas que nos molestaban porque la cosa que más valorabas era yo?

— Sí. ¿Para qué es eso?- el búlgaro señaló la cama con un tenue tono rosado en las mejillas.

Hermione por toda respuesta se acercó al muchacho lo bastante para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a un palmo de distancia. Viktor sin poder aguantar más, la besó. Era un beso profundo, sus labios fundiéndose y sus lenguas explorando sus bocas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se besaban….

Al separarse la Gryffindor tomó la mano de Viktor y lo condujo a la cama que se hallaba en medio de la estancia. Viktor la miró con la boca abierta y sin saber qué hacer. Ambos se sentaron en la cómoda cama y Hermione le miró a los ojos.

— Hermione…

— Te vas mañana en la noche ¿no? – preguntó la muchacha.

— Sí. –contestó él apesadumbrado- Pero me gustaría que supieras que en verdad jamás me había sentido así antes por ninguna chica. Te lo juro.

— Lo sé. Yo… Es la primera vez que me siento así también, aunque la verdad es que no tengo ninguna experiencia previa en esto. Por eso te traje aquí.

— Me lo hubieses dicho en otro lugar. No me malinterpretes pero sé que tienen prohibido salir a estas horas y más ahora que parece que quien-tú-sabes revivió.

— No, Viktor. – ella negó con la cabeza- no te traje aquí solo para decirte eso. Te traje aquí para que… para que me hicieras tuya.- completó con fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

— ¿Qué…?

La cara del buscador era un poema, por decir lo menos. La mandíbula prácticamente le llegaba al piso y las palabras de Hermione se repetían como un eco en su cabeza_. "Te traje aquí para que me hicieras tuya". _

— Hermione –musitó Krum después de unos segundos mientras tomaba aire y le acariciaba las manos a la muchacha delicadamente- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

— Sí- contestó ella firmemente- Y no, no estoy bajo el efecto de algún hechizo o una poción.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que al final si estoy enamorada de ti.

— ¿Crees? No me malinterpretes, eres preciosa pero yo no quiero dañarte Hermione. Te quiero lo suficiente como para cuidarte y no aprovecharme de ti.

— No lo harás- murmuró ella con seguridad, una seguridad de la cual carecía Viktor en ese mismo instante- Eres el único que me ha mirado y ha visto en mí algo más que una cerebrito. Tú eres el único muchacho que se fijó en que yo _soy una chica_ y me ayudaste a descubrir otra parte de mí. Viktor, cuando entré de tu brazo en ese baile me sentí feliz y ahí descubrí que al final mi corazón no estaban tan seco como las páginas de los libros que leo… - murmuró en voz baja recordando las palabras que hace poco más de un año le había dicho la Profesora Trelawney cuando abandonó la clase de Adivinación.

— Hermione…

A partir de ese momento no hubo más palabras entre ellos. Viktor se apoderó de los labios de la castaña y los dedos de ella se enredaron en el cuello del buscador. Viktor besaba con delicadeza el cuello de una muy sonrojada Hermione, ella solo cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la cabeza del búlgaro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Viktor estaba nervioso, él ya había estado con otras mujeres en varias ocasiones pero jamás había sentido gran cosa por ellas y ahora ahí estaba él, desnudando a Hermione con un cuidado único, temiendo que ella se rompiera al mínimo toque. Hermione solo gemía antes las caricias que el buscador prodigaba en su cuerpo desnudo, se limitaba a sentir los suaves roces de las manos de Viktor en sus senos, su cintura… Los suaves besos que él daba en su sensible cuello y la manera en como lamía sus excitados pezones.

Viktor abrió delicadamente las puertas de Hermione y, tras dar pequeños besos en la entrepierna, se decidió a lamer el clítoris de la leona. La Gryffindor, que hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe y arqueó la espalda de placer; ella jamás había experimentado algo como aquello: el suave cosquilleo en sus pezones, la vibración aquél pequeño granito de placer que tal hábilmente Viktor estimulaba con su lengua. Sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y de su garganta se escapaban gemidos agudos de placer. El búlgaro estaba completamente excitado, tan excitado que dolía.

¡Por Merlín! No había cosa más excitante para él que ver cómo la muchacha respondía a cada una de sus caricias.

— ¡Viktor, hazlo ya!- exclamó la muchacha cegada del placer- Me estás volviendo loca.

El muchacho sonrió contra la vagina de ella. Se separó por unos breves instantes del cuerpo de la muchacha, tomó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un hechizo se desnudó rápidamente. De inmediato Viktor besó a la castaña profundamente, mientras tomaba posición entre sus piernas.

— ¿Estás segura?-murmuró al oído de la muchacha. Al notar un par de segundos de silencio, Viktor lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione y obtuvo una respuesta:

— ¡Sí!

Con una mano el búlgaro dirigió su pene hasta la entrada de la vagina de Hermione; se le secó la garganta al sentir la humedad rodear la cavidad. Se adentró con mucho cuidado dentro de ella, sintiéndola estrecha, húmeda y caliente, preparada para él.

Hermione solo se aferró a la espalda del buscador cuando sintió un dolor agudo por la perforación de su virginidad. Viktor esperó un par de minutos que ella se acostumbrara su tamaño, él no dejaba de besarla y se frotaba contra él implorando por más contacto.

El buscador se empezó a mover dentro de ella suavemente, con largos movimientos dónde dejaba solo la cabeza de su pene dentro de la Gryffindor y luego introducía toda su longitud en la vagina de ella, rozando el punto G de la muchacha. Luego las embestidas subieron su ritmo paulatinamente y Hermione se estaba desesperando. Sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago y cosquilleos en su clítoris y sus senos, al mismo tiempo sentía contracciones en los músculos de su vagina. Ella empezó a suplicar por más sin ningún pudor y, obviamente Viktor aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La llegada del orgasmo golpeó a Hermione con tanta fuerza que creyó morirse en ese mismo instante. Sentía su corazón golpear en sus oídos y respiraba entrecortadamente, casi inmediatamente Viktor alcanzó el suyo y, con un rugido casi animal, descargó su esencia dentro de Hermione.

— ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Viktor pasados unos minutos del acto sexual.

— Estoy genial- susurró ella ronca y sonrojada hasta las orejas, la muchacha escondía su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

— Herrmione, mañana…

— Deja el mañana se ocupe de sí mismo, Viktor. –contestó ella tajante, a lo que Viktor respondió alzando una ceja incrédulo. – Sí, sé que no es habitual en mí este comportamiento pero dado que el mañana es incierto… ¿para qué preocuparnos cuando el hoy es tan especial?

— Sabias palabras…

Viktor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la apretó muy fuerte contra sí mientras guardaba todos esos momentos en un lugar donde jamás se borrarían: su corazón…

**Fin.**

_**¡Hola!**_

Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Espero que les guste mi desvarío.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


End file.
